<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It began with a lie by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880707">It began with a lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of love (Season 3/4) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A deal with Roose bolton, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaime never leaves Harrenhal without Brienne, Season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roose Bolton announces his decision to detain Brienne, Jaime secures her release with a lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of love (Season 3/4) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It began with a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More fluffy smut. Thank you for reading and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told him you’re my wife.”</p><p>Brienne stared hard at him as if he’d committed a crime for which he ought to be hanged. “And he believed you?”</p><p>“Since he wouldn't dare touch Tywin Lannister's daughter-in-law, we're free to leave tomorrow morning,” Jaime replied, pinched by the hostility of her reaction. “So yes, I do take pride in my convincing skills.”</p><p>Arms crossed to her chest, the wench approached him, searching his eyes. “Why would a man like you marry someone like me? Someone as shrewd as Roose Bolton, I’m sure, would be nursing such a suspicion in his mind.”</p><p>He recalled his words and what it had taken him to admit it in front of a stranger. “I am fairly sure I have managed to convince him of that too.” </p><p>She squinted. “Fairly sure?”</p><p>“I told him—” he paused, the knot in his chest, forcing him to slow down with every word. “I told him that over the course of our journey, I fell in love with you.”</p><p>But for a slight narrowing of her eyes, there was no shift in her expression, no change in stance. “Nice try,” she dryly remarked, turning away to walk up to the window. “But if I were him I would be <em> fairly sure </em> that this is a lie, knowing who you are and where your heart lies.”</p><p><em> Not a lie, </em> his inner voice screamed, but knowing he could get nowhere except with a broken heart, he smothered it<em>. </em>“I took this a little further by spinning a believable tale that we—” he followed her “—got married in a sept not far from here just before we were captured—”</p><p>Her lips thinning in a mirthless smile, she rested her elbow on the window sill. “He doesn’t believe you. He knows you’re lying—”</p><p>“He can’t—”</p><p>“He knows I’m still a maiden because he had his maester check if my maidenhead is intact sometime back,” she snapped, the discomfort in her voice filling him with disgust at what she had been subjected to. “He knows you have not touched me, that we can never consummate what isn’t a marriage at all.”</p><p>While he had expected Bolton to seek some sort of proof, that Brienne’s modesty had already been violated, was news to him. And that would, no doubt, make what he was about to reveal next even more difficult for her to digest. “I told him we haven't <em>yet</em> consummated. That I would bed you tonight.”</p><p>Her face went from shocked to deeply embarrassed. “Then he will have me examined again tomorrow,” she murmured in conclusion. “When he does, he is going to find out—”</p><p>“I won’t let them touch you again,” he barked, his blood boiling at the thought of prying fingers digging into her. His heart slowing down to a disappointed rhythm, he added, “We don’t have to act on this lie, Brienne. We can think of a way. I could probably try to bribe Qyburn into lying that you and I—” her reddened face and his own mind running riot with imaginations led him to stop. “But this was the only way, my lady.”   </p><p>She shifted her gaze to the moon shining bright outside, and Jaime was left gazing at her profile and reflecting his own mental state. Never before had he been this much at a loss for what to do. On the one hand he wanted to shout out and tell her that he had done all this because he loved her, while on the other, he wanted to remain guarded, her cold reaction to his plan compelling him to tread carefully. If she still despised him, he didn’t want to add to her ill-feelings by stating what would definitely be perceived as unsavoury. </p><p>“Thank you, Ser Jaime, for saving my life and honour.” The sudden shift in the pattern of her speech stirred his emotions, bringing them to a peak and breaking down his carefully built restraint. “I was, by no means, trying to be ungrateful. That’s the second time you have lied for my benefit—”</p><p>“The <em> only </em> time I truly lied, Brienne, was about the sapphires,” he confessed, his feelings rushing out like a river in its uninhibited flow. “As for my conversation with Lord Bolton, only part of it—the bit pertaining to our marriage was a lie.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” she whispered, the pale moonlight illuminating her features.</p><p>But Jaime did.</p><p>In her eyes, he could see a reflection of his heart, the same burning fire threatening to consume her if she hesitated to act upon it. He edged closer, her heady scent driving him insane, the sensation coursing through his nerves whenever he looked at her, enough to ignite the simmering desire inside him. </p><p>She parted her lips, and his resolve vanishing into thin air, he moved in for a kiss. To his relief and delight, she didn’t resist, and she was in his arms, and overcome with emotion, love, desire, and finally the blissful realization that her feelings matched his own, he let her take over his senses. Her lips, set aflame by the passion that burned bright within him, trembled beneath his touch, their unsteady rhythm, not unlike the flickering candle flame he could see in her eyes. Time had become nonexistent. And Jaime wanted it to stay on this moment forever. His world had shrunk to this dingy room, this woman in his arms. But then, patience betraying him, he seized her face and kissed her deeper, more passionately than before, lips mushed together, tongues, soft and plint, intertwined, pushing and pulling, nudging and prodding. For a maiden unkissed, she gave more than she received, her hand traveling across his chest, teasing and playing with his shirt, her body flowing against him, warm and yielding.</p><p>The woman he had subconsciously ached to discover more of coming to the fore, naked and unabashed, this felt like it was always meant to be. She felt perfect in his arms. His hand dropped from her face, falling onto her shoulder and seizing her closer, he kissed her harder. </p><p>Long after they drew away to get some air, he held her close, savouring the moment. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them wanted to let go.</p><p>“Not a lie, Brienne.” His voice cracked, overcome by his emotions. Love and lust mixed together most delightfully, it was a wonderful feeling. “No more lies.” He brought his hand to her chest. “I hope you know me by now, where my heart resides.”</p><p>Eyes blazing, she drew closer. “Then let it be tonight like you told Bolton,” she whispered, tugging at his laces. “Take me—” </p><p>“You’re a maiden and we're not yet married—”</p><p>Her hand began trailing down his front, slowly, lower and lower, shivering to a halt when she met the seams of his pants. “Show me what it’s like, Jaime.”</p><p><em> Jaime. </em>The way his name rolled off her tongue tugged at something within him. </p><p>This time his kiss was far more unrestrained, a gushing release of pent up passion. They went into it hard, her body crushing against his, his erection thrusting into her hips. She moaned softly, her hand reached further down, feeling him, the depth of his desire. She felt good against him—so fucking good—their tongues engaging in a merry union. He nudged closer, his knee parting her legs a little, his leg wedging itself in, pressing between hers. A needy sigh, and she moved ever so subtly against him. A desperate whimper, and he could sense her feeling his pleasure and pain. He wanted to rip the gown off her, to touch, feel, smell, and taste her underneath it. </p><p>He kissed her neck, nuzzled her, letting his beard scratch her tender skin, kissing and sucking his way to her ear lobe. “I want to be inside you, Brienne,” he whispered his wish, flooding her ear with his hot aroused breath.</p><p>Shivering at his words, she melted against him, squirming when he nibbled and kissed her some more.</p><p>Slowly, gently, he led her to the bed. “Let me—” she offered, when he fumbled with the front of her dress, and when her laces came undone, he began kissing her neck, her chest, the swell of her breasts, breathing in her womanly scent, his cock loving every bit of it. He slid the dress down her shoulder, licking and sucking every bit of skin he uncovered.</p><p>A small cry, it was, when he sank his teeth where her shoulder met her neck. He squeezed her breast, gently, then tightly, and the cry turned into an indecent purr. His name came pouring out in a throaty hoarseness when he brought the tip of his tongue to her taut nipple, and when he drew it in his mouth, sucking a little, scraping it a little with his teeth, she shuddered against him. He wanted to be gentle with her. He wanted this night to be the night of her life, but his desperation be damned—he wanted to be there, in her. And it took him all the self-restraint he could muster to keep away from shoving her on the bed and plunging balls-deep into her.</p><p>He continued to unwrap her, clumsily, his mouth embarking on a journey down her body until he met her burning arousal. “Oh, wench,” he gasped, latching his lips to where he was aching for it to be.</p><p>She trembled when he kissed and caressed her inner thigh, her heavy breathing filling the air when he traced the scar he had given her. She let out a noise that hit him straight in the groin when his tongue entered her. She squirmed and bucked as he went on, sometimes harder, sometimes softer, fast and slow, a storm of pleasure building up within her, heading towards that inevitable surge of ecstasy. From her growing whimpers, he could make out she was longing, yearning, wishing for him to unleash the woman in her. His curious fingers sought out her sensitive bud, brushing and rubbing and prodding away with abandon, bringing it—<em> her </em> alive, eliciting the wildest of sensations, punishing her with immeasurable pleasure.</p><p>She was running her hands through his hair, all decency swept away from her mind, twisting and wriggling in his grasp, her hips moving to the rhythm of his tongue, his heart thundering to the tune of her moves. Stump tightly curled around her legs, he kept on until she begged him to stop and to never let go of her—both at once, all in this glorious moment. Her knees buckled under the pressure. She jerked. She almost crashed, but he wrapped his arm around her, his body her support, holding her upright while the storm swept her away, leaving her dizzy, yet still on her feet. </p><p>Grabbing whatever bit of his clothing she could lay her hands on, she dragged him up to his feet and began kissing him. “I—I want to—” hard and fierce, she sucked at his mouth, her lust insatiable “—to see you—” her eyes were smouldering. She wanted more, for this to last. Between kisses, she ripped away the bindings of his shirt and got it out of her way. “Take me—” Attacking the laces on his waist, she resumed kissing him, their chests pressed together, the sweat on their bodies glistening in the pale light. “Tonight.”</p><p>And before he could realize it, they were on the bed, naked, nothing to hide—no secrets nor lies, their bodies, entangled and seeking each other, the biggest truth tonight.</p><p>Every freckle and every goosebump, every inch of blushing skin, every scar and every curve, every droplet of sweat waiting to be sucked and licked away—she was his to pleasure, to torment and explore. He smothered her with kiss after kiss, each one leaving a burning imprint, an adorable glow wherever his mouth met her skin, each leaving her with no way out but to surrender and let go. Her breathing intensified, the sound heightened by the quiet of the night. She jerked when he slid his stump between her thighs, grinding her breasts against his chest hair, the coarse unevenness reddening her sensitive skin. Harder, those teats stood, and he could feel them itching for his touch. Pinning her down, he let his hand accompany his mouth, from neck to shoulders, from chest to her belly, then going up the same path again to cup her breast. One and the other and back again, he took them with relish, rubbing them, massaging them, squeezing them, each swirl of his fingers against her nipples sending waves of pleasure and excitement through her body, every one of them, making its way to his rock-hard erection.</p><p>Shaking, fumbling hands found his cock, and she ran her fingers up and down his shaft. He could feel himself twitching and growing ever harder at her touch. He yearned for nothing more than to feel it inside her. </p><p>She seemed to have read his mind—<em> every </em>damn thought that ran through it. “You have my heart,” she whispered, guiding his tip to her entrance. “You have me, Jaime.”</p><p>Trapping her mouth in a kiss, he entered her. Her breathing quickening, she made a noise halfway between a gasp and a whimper. He pulled away, anxious, but she pulled him back into her embrace, her eyes alive with lust. Deepening the kiss with a fiery urgency, she caressed his back, and spreading her legs wider, she took him in as he took in her sighs. His name, stuttering and unsteady, on her lips, she held him close, broken words and incoherent curses escaping in helpless gasps, with fervent cries of love stringing them together when he pushed past all barriers.</p><p>She was his, and he was hers. And this was no lie, no made up story to convince the likes of Bolton.  </p><p>His mind exploded with the pleasure she provided him, his heart racing madly, throbbing as hard as his cock. Her chest glistening with sweat, teats stone-hard and pushing into his chest, hair askew and her whole body covered with a delightful flush—she was the most beautiful a woman could ever be.</p><p>Swamped by disbelief and unbounded bliss at the wonderful turn of his fate, he thrust and pounded away. Every kiss lit a fresh spark within her, every push of his hips into hers fuelling it further, the flames rising each time he sank into those folds, pushing himself deeper inside her. Their hands were all over—up and down each other's sweat-clothed skin, their bodies having a mind of their own, they soon lost themselves in what had begun with a lie. </p><p>The deeper he went, the louder her screams got, the more desperate her hands on his body, seeking and wandering, claiming him. He locked eyes with her. He wanted to see the pleasure in them. Time, once again, ceased to exist, and so did everything else except for those blue eyes and the love they held for him, those lips that had nought but his name on them, the body, mind and soul that was now bound to him in a sacred union that could never be undone.</p><p>To be hers. To marry her. To make her his lady and raise children he could call his own with her… That, and more, he wanted.</p><p>Drowning in those eyes, he spilled his seed in her, with every grunt and every cry of her name, pledging himself to her, promising her with words unsaid that he would hold her hand forever.</p><p>With a tremendous shiver, she pulled him close, holding him tight, her mouth pressed to his neck, her body whispering back the same sweet promises to him.</p><p>“No more lies, Brienne,” he panted, kissing her softly on the mouth. “None at all.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>